Crossed worlds
by theGirlNightwing
Summary: What if the Young Justice Team were all wizards that went to Hogwarts? They all have some part to play in the war against Voldemort. T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Young Justice or Harry Potter. **

**Please PM or review who you think Zatanna and Aqualad should be. In my story, Superboy, Zatanna, and Aqualad wear some sort of mask. I don't care what you imagine it looks like, as long as it blocks their eyes. **

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Conner Kent stared out the window of the train to Hogwarts.

The door slid open. "Hey, I'm Wally. Who're yo-oh. Oh my gosh, you're Conner Kent!"

Conner stared at him, bored. "Your point is?"

"You're famous, dude!" Wally exclaimed, sliding into a seat. Conner sighed. "So it would seem," He muttered.

Wally sat there and talked to him, asking questions about everything, including his scar. The lightning bolt scar was easily recognizable.

Wally turned to some pastries Conner had bought them. "Did you hear about the break in at Gringotts? Someone robbed a high security vault."

Conner frowned and took note of that. Maybe he could go as Superboy and investigate.

Wally babbled on until a girl yanked open the door. "Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his."

Wally frowned at the girl. "And who are you?"

She scowled at him. "Artemis. Artemis Crock. And _you_ are?"

"Wally West." Wally said. "I know someone with the same name as you. And she's a pain in the ass."

"And you're Conner Kent."

"Duh," Conner muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I've got to go. The toad's still missing." Artemis left.

"I hope we're not in the same house as _that_ girl."

"What do you mean?"

Wally rolled his eyes. "You know, Griffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw."

When Conner stared at him blankly, he gasped, "You don't know?"

Conner shrugged as Wally launched off into another long, fast, explanation.

Conner turned over the chocolate frog card in his hand, the frog having jumped out the window.

"Who'd you-oh hey!" Wally exclaimed, eyes widening. "That's a really rare one! Doctor Fate!"

Conner stared at it. "Isn't he a superhero?"

Wally turned red. "Yeah. So?"

Conner shrugged again. He looked at the card again and saw the picture missing. "Hey, he's gone!"

"Yeah, well, you can't expect him to hang around all day."

Conner just accepted that. "It says here that Dr. Fate's last host body was Kid Flash, but before that it was someone named Kent Nelson."

Wally clenched his teeth, but unclenched them before Conner could see. "Okay. So?"

"How do they know that?"

"That Kid Flash and Kent Nelson- oh. Yeah. Wait, how do you know that they shouldn't know that?"

Conner rolled his eyes. "I'm from America. Superheroes and secret identities. i know about that stuff."

"Oh," Wally muttered.

The door slid open. Two boys entered. "Is it true?" The obvious leader said. "They're saying down the train that Conner Kent's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

Wally's eyes widened in recognition. He knew him. And not just by family name . . . the eyes. The shape of the face. What was happening?"

"Yeah," Said Conner, remembering the pale raven haired boy from madam malkins robe shop. He was staring at the other boy. While the first one, the leader, was skinny, though muscular and lethe, and short, the other one was tall and buff, but not too buff. He was standing behind and next to the pale boy like bodyguards.

"This is Roy Harper." The pale boy said, smirking. "And my name's Grayson. Richard Grayson."

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Victim of a theft

**Okay, just to clarify: Wally has seen Robin's face. He did not know Robin's name. **

**They are all superheroes, still. (Batman as Bruce Wayne did adopt Dick Grayson, he's a "family friend". Dick's parents are still dead.)**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Young Justice.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Wally started sputtering, while slightly laughing at Grayson's attempt at a James Bond impression. Grayson turned to him with a raised eyebrow and sneered with derision, "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Wests have red hair, freckles, and more people than they can afford."

He turned to Conner, still sneering. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Kent. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand, but Conner ignored it. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," He retorted, glad he didn't have heat vision yet, or Grayson would be a crisp by then.

Grayson just narrowed his eyes. "I'd be careful, Kent," He said slowly. "If you don't be polite to the right people, you could go just like your grandparents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hand out with riffraff like the Wests and it'll rub off on you."

Conner stood up, and Wally stood up. Best friend or not, he was _not_ going to get away with saying that.

"Say that again," Wally managed to get out between gritted teeth.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, now, are you?" Grayson sneered with a glint in his eye. Wally gulped. If this is who he thought he was, they didn't stand a chance. Especially Conner. Poor kid, first day of school and he's about to get beat up by the Dark Squire.

"Unless you get out now," Conner said, glaring. He was invincible, he didn't want to hurt regular humans.

Grayson shook his head, smirking malevolently. "No, I think one of you has something I want. And our friends and we have finished our food, and you seem to have some.

Faster than the normal human eye could see, though since neither Wally nor Conner were normal humans, and Conner wasn't even normal, they had to keep up appearances as normal, Grayson leaped up into the air, then used Wally's shoulders as a springboard to get to Wally's bag.

"H-hey! Give that back!"

Grayson slipped something in from Wally's bag to his that was hanging from his shoulder. Then he flipped back over and gave a cocky wave, dodging a punch from Wally. "See you at Hogwarts, Kent. West."

He and his friend darted off to their carriage and Wally sat down with a thump as he shut the door. He pulled his bag off the metal shelf and pawed through it. He choked in a breath.

"What's missing?" Conner asked.

Wally turned to him. "Nothing."

Nothing important? What Grayson took was the _most_ important thing! Wally scrutinized his bag again. He frowned as he found a piece of paper that wasn't there before. He took it out. "He left this."

Wally read it out loud. "_Hello, West. If you want it back, meet me in the third-floor corridor on the third day. You'll have to go without it for now. Remember, third day, third-floor corridor. If you don't show up, it will be destroyed. Third day, third-floor corridor. -Grayson_"_  
_

Wally scowled at the letter.

Conner frowned at him. "Is it possible to dissuade you to go?"

Wally grimaced. "If I don't go, I won't get it back."

Conner looked amused. "You won't get 'nothing' back."

The door clanged open, and both boys' heads shot to the door. Artemis poked her head in. "Did I hear fighting? You shouldn't be."

"It's nothing. Go away." Wally grumbled.

She frowned at their cloths. "You shouldn't be wearing those clothes," She condemned. "You should change now, we're arriving soon."

She left, letting the door slam shut behind her. Wally and Conner glanced at each other, and silently agreed that this was going to be a long, long year.

* * *

**Please review! Sorry if it's short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To the people who asked: Yes, they are a team and know each other as superheroes. They just don't know each other's secret ID's, except their mentors'. The people without masks have masks in this fic. This is happening right after Artemis appeared, so in between "Infiltrator" and "Denial"**

**I do not own YJ or HP.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

MOUNT JUSTICE

August 19, 19:39 EDT

Superboy and Aqualad were sparring on the training pad. Artemis and Miss Martian watched. Kid Flash was waiting for Rob to show up so he could have a little . . . _talk_ with him. Robin was doing something with Batman, but Kid Flash couldn't remember what. Breaking up a drug deal? Busting Two-face's plans? Beating up the Joker?

KF**(1)** glanced at his watch while chewing on his sandwich. "Comeon,Rob,youhavetocomethecaveatsomepo int," He mumbled through a mouthful of bread and meat, cheese, and other things.

The girls suddenly looked at him, breaking up their whispered conversation.

He ignored them as Red Tornado came in. "Hey, Tornado! Do you have a mission for us?"

* * *

KF walked out of his souvenir room, and collapsed on the couch. "Hey, KF," A voice said.

"Ahh!" KF yelped, jumping up and whirling around to look at whoever snuck up on him.

Robin smirked at him. "I _so_ scared you!" He taunted.

KF rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Right."

Robin gave a cackle as KF tried to look dignified.

"So, Rob, what's up with you, Slytherin, and Hogwarts?"

Robin's face darkened. "Later. In a more secure room."

KF grapped Robin, who immediately protested, and ran into his room.

"Ok, talk now." KF said, dropping Robin down and crossing his arms.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Aw, come on, Wally," He drawled. "You can't expect me to let you have all the fun."

KF eyed him. Robin sighed. "My parents were magical. Purebloods. Their ancestors were complete _snobs_, let me tell you. So I have to keep up the snob act. My parents were, as most of my roommates call them, blood traitors. They went out into the muggle world to be acrobats because that's what they loved doing. By the way, how are you in costume?"

KF glared at him. "It's my old one, the one that doesn't have a stealth mode. _Totally_ your fault, by the way."

Robin smirked. "You still need to meet me there."

KF rolled his eyes, and his eyes landed back to where Robin was . . . supposed to be.

"I hate it when he does that ninja thing," KF muttered before speeding off.

* * *

**(1) I'm just going to write KF instead of writing out Kid Flash all the time, unless someone is saying it.**

**Sorry if it's short, I just haven't had time. **

**Review, please!**


	4. Sorting

**OH. MY. GODS. I'm just so freaking happy that they ACTUALLY MADE A REFERENCE TO JASON TODD in episode 8! EVERYONE forgets about him!**

**That was kinda late.**

**I do not own YJ. Or HP.**

**If I owned YJ, they would have Catwoman and Red Hood. And Tim would be in it more. As civilian and hero. And Babs would be Oracle and Cass would be Batgirl and Huntress and Spoiler would be in it.**

**To clear this up:**

**Robin = Draco M**

**KF = Ronald W**

**Superboy = Harry P**

**Artemis = Hermione G**

**Aqualad = Neville L**

**Miss M = (not in it yet) Ginny W (not Wally's sister, his "cousin")**

**Red Arrow = Crabbe/Goyle**

* * *

HOGWARTS

August 22, 19:39 EDT

CHAPTER 4

Wally sat at the meeting place.

_flashback _

_"And lets welcome the first years!" They were all led in as dumbledore finished his speech. _

_The sorting hat sang its song, and Wally was nearly vibrating from excitement of being sorted._

_"Ahm, Kaldur!"_

_"Griffendoor!"_

_"Crock, Artemis!"_

_There was silence for a while. Artemis' face screwed up. _

_"Slytherin!"_

_Artemis' eyes widened._

_A couple people later . . ._

_"Grayson, Richard!"_

_Not Griffendoor, not griffendoor, Wally prayed. _

_"SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat screamed, nearly deafening almost everyone in the hall. Everyone was silent as the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne strutted to the Slytherin table._

_"Harper, Roy!"_

_"Slytherin!"_

_A few more people later . . ._

_"Kent, Conner!"_

_There was a minute of silence. Then whispers flew around._

_The hat landed on Conner's head, and a few minutes passed in silence. _

_"YOU CAN CHOOSE!"_

_Everyone blinked. _

_"YOU FIT EVERYWHERE!"_

_Dumbledore gave a kind smile. "Griffendoor?"_

_"Ravenclaw, actually." Conner said, walking over to them. _

_Wally's jaw dropped. _

_Everyone's jaws dropped._

_Dumbledore's smile disappeared. "Mr. Kent, you need to-"_

_"I don't _need_ to do anything. I'm going to Ravenclaw."_

_There was a tense silence. "Fine."_

_Everyone was gaping as the supposed boy-who-lived went to Ravenclaw, NOT Griffendoor. _

_Whispers flew around as Prof. Mcgonagald read the next few names. A few names later . . . _

_"West, Wally!"_

_"Griffendoor!" _

_Wally rolled his eyes as he got up. Even _he_ could tell everyone that._

_A few names later, everyone was sorted. Dumbledore said a few words, and told them to dig in. Wally did, immediately. _

Wally's eyes narrowed as he heard a soft cackle, barely audible.

He still couldn't see Richard Grayson.

Something . . . no, someone, landed on his shoulders and whispered, "Boo."

* * *

**Yeah . . . so that was the sorting, since I already had everyone go back to the mountain.**


End file.
